masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Book Character Ideas
Hi, I am an author and I am currently working on a horror story. The book is based off of my childhood fear, but it is not a children's horror story. Right now I have writer's block, because I can't seem to come up with a suitable description for the monster in the story. The monster is a woman (or at least looks like a woman), and I want to design her well enough that she is more terrifying than the girl from "The Ring." I'm pretty sure that I can come up with a design eventually, but I'd like to see what everyone else considers to be more terrifying than the chick from the Ring. If anyone can give me a description of the girl that is scary enough, then I will use it in my book. The features that I need are: facial appearance, hair style, and clothing. However, if there is any additional aspects that you would like to add to your design, then they are most certainly welcome.RiftJargon 15:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not very good at writing in English, but I could draw some concepts, would it help? And who is the woman supposed to be, as in what kind of monster? --kiadony 17:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) This monster is based off of my childhood fear, so I am making it so that the monster sort of terrorizes a child in this madeup family's household, and only the child ever has a direct visual of the woman. One thing that I am certainly going to put in the story is the nightmare that I had as a kid when I first thought up this woman. In the dream, I was in my bed and I had one of those dreams where you're still asleep but you dream that you're waking up in your bed. And in the dream I woke up to find a woman standing over the edge of my bed just staring at me not talking. I tried to call out for my parents, but no words came out, and appearantly that made her mad that I was trying to get help and let people know that she was there, so she literally lifted me up and nailed me to the wall. In other words, she crucified me on my own bedroom wall. I tried to call for help again, but when I would try and yell the nails would get tighter. I looked to my left and I saw a bunch of heads mounted on the walls as if they were trophies. I got frantic and then I noticed that the heads were looking right at me. Then, one of them started to talk to me in a demonic voice. I don't know what it was saying but whatever it said it woke me up. I woke up sweating and then I looked over at the wall and there was the hole caused by the door. I called out to my mom and this time words came out. My mom came in to the room and asked what was the matter and I said, "The lady in the wall wants me to come with her." Note: I was about three years old when I had this dream and the whole lady in the wall thing was started because there was a hole in the wall caused from the door hitting it so much and I was afraid of what might be inside.RiftJargon 22:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, you actually remember a dream you had when you were three? I don't remember anything about myself before I was about 14. But that aside, what I mean is, what kind of creature is this woman in your story? A ghost, a witch, a demon? Or is it a mystery? Is she supposed to be plain scary and ugly or more like normal-but-something-is-off (like, say, creepy empty eyes) sort of thing? --kiadony 06:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could say that she is a witch. Not the kind that flies on broom sticks and puts stuff in cauldrons; I'm talking about the kind of witch terrorizes one small child, makes him halucinate that he his somewhere he isn't, and at times she will physically hurt him but his parents will believe that he did it to himself or that his siblings hurt him. I want her to look scary but not deformed, so I guess you could say it is a combination of scary and normal-but-something-is-off. I want her to look like a woman, but she has to have something about her that makes her unpleasant to be around. She has to have a sort of aura about her that indicates that something isn't right about her.RiftJargon 14:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand - I didn't mean a witch that flies on brooms. I've designed characters like that, too, and to me, eyes are very important - they definitely shouldn't be normal. They may be unnaturally hollow, or have no depth/reflection in them, staring blankly, emotionlessly. Also, she may have wax-like skin, or something like that. And a mouth that looks normal but that she can stretch into an unnaturally wide grin. Argh, I can only think in cliches >.< But well, I might draw something tomorrow if you want. --kiadony 16:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure sounds great.RiftJargon 03:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just came across this thread now. Your idea seems pretty good. Well i am no artist, so i can't draw you a character like kiadony can, but in my opinion, I think your witch should be pale. Inhumanely pale, like something that died and decayed in water. In ring, i found the girl's "hair over the face" effect creepy, but i feel your witch would be scarier if she had no hair at all. instead she could look something like a female version of Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter series. Except i would replace the snake like eyes with large protruding eyes with very small, almost white pupils. and dress her in white, like the ghost from Ring and Grudge. And I do hope you are still around in these forum to read this. And if you have already created the character, I owuld like to har what she looks like. Cheers--RS Kossery 14:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC)